icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Bawa
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Duncan, British Columbia, | draft = Not Drafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 1987 | career_end = 1999 }} Robin Bawa (born March 26, 1966 in Duncan, British Columbia) is a retired former professional ice hockey player who spent parts of four seasons in the National Hockey League between 1989 and 1994. Playing career Bawa spent 5 productive seasons of junior hockey in the WHL with the Kamloops Blazers, but was passed over in the NHL Entry Draft. Finally, after a 57-goal performance in the 1986–87 season, Bawa earned a pro contract from the Washington Capitals. Bawa would turn pro the following season, spending the year in the IHL with the Fort Wayne Komets. While Bawa had been primarily a skill player in junior, he began to fight more often in pro hockey and developed into an enforcer, as that was his best ticket to the NHL. He would average over 200 penalty minutes in his first three years in Washington's system, finally earning a 5-game callup to the Capitals in 1989–90, during which he scored his first NHL goal against Alain Chevrier and the Chicago Blackhawks. Bawa played one more season in the Capitals' system, posting an impressive 381 penalty minutes in Fort Wayne but not seeing any more NHL action, before being sold to the Vancouver Canucks in 1991. He played 2 games for the Canucks in 1991–92, and set a career high with 27 goals in the IHL. His brief stint as a Canuck was most notable for a highlight-reel missed bodycheck on John Cullen of the Hartford Whalers which shattered the glass at the Pacific Coliseum. Early in the 1992–93 season, Bawa would be dealt to the San Jose Sharks, where he would have his most prolonged NHL stint. He spent most of the rest of the season in the NHL, scoring 5 goals in 42 games and posting 47 penalty minutes. Bawa was exposed in the 1993 NHL Expansion Draft and claimed by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim. He played 12 more NHL games in 1993–94, registering his only career assist. Following his release from the Ducks, Bawa continued to toil in the IHL for 5 more seasons, three of those back in Fort Wayne, before a concussion ended his career near the end of the 1998–99 season. He finished his IHL career with 106 goals and 188 assists in 610 career games along with 635 penalty minutes. Bawa is the first person of Indian descent to play in the NHL, where he scored six goals and one assist in 61 games, while collecting 60 penalty minutes. Awards and Achievements * WHL West First All-Star Team (1986–87) External links * * *Article profiling hockey players of South Asian origin including Robin Bawa - By Neil Acharya Category:Kalamazoo Wings (1974-2000) players Category:Born in 1966 Category:Baltimore Skipjacks players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Fort Wayne Komets players Category:Hamilton Canucks players Category:Kamloops Blazers alumni Category:Kansas City Blades players Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:San Francisco Spiders players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:San Diego Gulls (IHL) players Category:Retired in 1999